


Love at First Sight

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this chapter is mainly for Sebastian and will so you won't see much of Grell and the others until later on.</p></blockquote>





	1. Introduction

This story is for one of my friends on Facebook so I hope you all enjoy. So I'm going to say this now so I don't have to waist time doing this in the chapters. I do not own Black butler or the characters. I only own the plot. if there are any suggestions just comment, please give Kudos I love them. Anyone can read this but there is arguing and things so if you don't like gay peeps then don't read. I'm gonna tell the characters bio right now so I don't waist time in the future of doing so. I'll do oldest to youngest. This will be a modern time story.

Undertaker-  
Age: 37  
Personal Life: Is an CEO, he's teaching William to take his place, is a bit bossy...

William T. Spears (AKA: Will)-  
Age: 21  
Personal Life: Is a junior in college, is an intern for CEO, lives in a nice two story Flat.  
Personality: Dominant, more mature, a clean freak, can be an ass, and is romantic at times.  
Extra: Has a piercing...you'll find out where later 

Sebastian Michaelis-  
Age:19  
Personal Life: is freshman in college, Is a musician, plays guitar and sings, lives in a dorm.  
Personality: Uke, sometimes dominant, kind of childish and yet playful, has a daddy fetish, a bit messy, can be an ass, sometimes a drunk, can be sweet, he argues a lot, and he loves to party.  
Extra: Has a devil lip piercing, and an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue piercing.

Claude Faustus-  
age:19  
Personal Life: Does not go to school, is a musician, plays drums, lives in a mansion.  
Personality: Dominant, can be an ass, sweet when he wants to be, nice most of the time to certain people.  
Extra: Has a tongue piercing and.....another piercing somewhere else.

Grell Suitcliff-  
Age:19  
Personal Life: Does not go to school, works at a fast food restaurant, lives in a apartment.  
Personality: Uke, is an ass all the time, is Will's ex, an attention whore, loves Sebastian's band, loves to party, and sometimes drinks.

Ciel Earl Phantomhive-  
Age:18  
Personal Life: Will be going to collage next year, doesn't work, lives in a mansion.  
Personality: Uke, is sweet, a fan of Sebastian's band and Sebastian, a bit naïve, and falls in love easily.  
Extra: has a tongue piercing.  



	2. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is mainly for Sebastian and will so you won't see much of Grell and the others until later on.

Sebastian just woke up in his dorm room for the first time in his first year of college. He's obviously not ritch his room is already a little bit messy but who cares. Anyways he is a lead singer in a band that he had put together himself with his friend named Claude. Now Sebastian isn't a straight A student, hell he's mostly a straight C student. 

So how did he get into college? Simple really, he played football all throughout high school so they got him a scholarship. He doesn't play football anymore but they still got him into college and a dorm. He slowly got up out of his warm bed and let the blanket fall off his naked form. Yes, ladies and gentlemen he sleeps naked. (You all are so thinking about him naked right now! Don't lie!) 

He then went into his bathroom that's attached to his dorm room and took a hot shower to wake him up. It was only six in the morning so he had until nine to get to class. When he was done with his shower he got dressed in black skinny jeans and a band shirt. He then put on black Harley Davidson boots to match it all. He looked bad ass with hid piercing and dark clothing. (I know you all love that!)

After getting ready he went to get some coffee and got his things together. It was first day so yes he's going to have hundreds of books to carry. (Not really but you know what I mean.) Anyways after he gotten himself woken up he got his books that the scholarship had paid for before walking out. 

Now time to see Will. It's early, six o'clock in the morning. He woke up in his flat he had been living in for a few years now. It was a very nice flat that he now owns. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and a huge living room. He got out of his massive bed and went to take a shower. His home is very clean and he was in his third year of college.

He's a straight A student and will be soon working for a man named undertaker to be a CEO. But that doesn't start until next week. He's ritch but yet he doesn't show it off. After his shower he put on a nice suit and got his books and some coffee. He then got in his car and left for college. 

Now today they wouldn't have to do much since it was first day but they had to talk to the teachers. Well while Sebastian and will were heading to thier classes they bumped right into eachother. Thier books fell to the floor and they both got down to pick them up. "I am so sorry." They both say as they picked up eachothers books. 

When they were done they looked at eachother, making Sebastian blush slightly. They slowly gave eachother thier books and got up. "Um thanks." Sebastian says before walking off. Will raised a brow before he kept on walking to his own class. When they got to talk to thier teachers Will saw a poster a band going on tonight at a club. "Hmm maybe I could have a little fun tonight." William muttered to himself before leaving back to his flat.


	3. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

Can't keep my hands to myself  
No matter how hard I'm trying to  
I want you all to myself  
Your metaphorical gin and juice...

Will had gotten ready for the concert. He put on black skinny jeans and a white tank top that was skin tight, showing off his muscles. His hair was slick back and his glasses was off. He mostly wore his glasses to school, work, or just to read. He put on Harley boots and a black leather jacket. He looked hot as hell with his hair slick back and all seriousness melt away from his face. Who knew he had a fun side?

So come on, give me a taste  
Of what it's like to be next to you  
Won't let one drop go to waste  
Your metaphorical gin and juice...

Now Sebastian was already at the club. His hair slick back and his clothes all leather and tight in all the right places. He was in the room with Claude talking about how he met this hot junior that he had bumped into this morning. "Man, he was so fucking sexy even in them nerdy glasses. I found out his name is William T. Spears, it said it on his books that he had dropped when I bumped into him." Claude hummed lightly. "I thought you were into Ciel..." Sebastian shrugged lightly. "Hes cute and sexy as hell but hes not my type." Claude nods softly. "Okay."

Oh, 'cause all of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying  
All of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying  
But I...

Will got in his car and started driving to the club. As he drove he put a cigarette in between his lips and got his lighter out. He made sure the end of his cancer stick was lit before putting his lighter back in his pocket and taking a long drag. Yes, everyone he smokes. 

Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself

Sebastian got his guitar and headed back stage with the band. When they got on Sebastian started singing the boy version of "Can't Keep My Hands To Myself". His voice was amazing.

Can't keep my hands to myself  
I want it all, no, nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Give me your all and nothing else  
Oh, I, I want it all  
I want it all  
I want it all, ooh

Will finished his cigarette before parking his car and going inside the club. The first thing he was the music. He thought it sounded good so he went closer to the front to only see the guy he met earlier. He remembered that the singer was named Sebastian since he saw the name on the books Sebastian had dropped. His eyes widened slightly when his eyes met with crimson, then he heard the sing sing. "Can't keep my hands to myself. I mean, I could but why would I want to?" Will just stood there and watched him sing the remainder of the song. When Sebastian was finished he hopped down from the stage and went right up to will...

My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep, keep my hands to myself

I want it all, no, nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Give me your all and nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself.


End file.
